In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Electronic devices may use one or more energy sources in order to function. Some electronic devices use portable energy sources, such as batteries. Typically, a battery needs to be periodically recharged. For example, a cellular phone may use a battery to function. The cellular phone may consume electrical charge over time, thereby discharging the battery. The usable electrical charge stored in the battery will eventually be exhausted unless the battery is recharged. The cellular phone may be coupled to another energy source, such as an electrical wall outlet, for recharging.
Estimating the remaining electrical charge in a battery is one current challenge. Some approaches to estimating the remaining electrical charge have made the use of complex microprocessor-controlled state machines. These approaches may require a relatively large amount of chip area to implement. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve battery monitoring may be beneficial.